


Wardroom Etiquette for Wigglers, or: Shellfish

by cmshaw



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Drabble, F/F, Food, Kink Bingo Mini-Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my kink_bingo square “food”: a Feferi/Aradia drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardroom Etiquette for Wigglers, or: Shellfish

Once dead, Feferi could of course remember any bygone feast. Aradia still brought her scraps of real food gone missing from the survivors’ kitchens.

Feferi wafted one juicy-looking shrimp before her nose; it smelled delicious. She peeled it smoothly and held it out for the still-corporeal Aradia, who bit down and pulled the meat from the tail. “I miss eating,” Feferi said wistfully.

Aradia smacked her lips. “I’ve never had shrimp before.”

Feferi peeled her another. “I should’ve shared with you.”

"Yes," Aradia said.

"I’m sorry," Feferi said.

"I was always hungry," Aradia said. "But someday I may forgive you."


End file.
